canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerica Swackhammer
Jerica Swackhammer is a fan-made Mondork character created by Sabrina1985. About her Jerica is the daughter of Mr. Swackhammer and Mrs. Swackhammer and the twin sister of Joshua. Her personality is just like her father's because she is very evil, power hungry, sadistic, obnoxious, rude, selfish, snobbish, cruel, cold-hearted, greedy, indifferent, and callous. Jerica helped her father and Andross during their evil alliance in teaming up and deciding to co-own both Moron Mountain and Venom. She hates the Nerdlucks with a passion and wishes that she could ban them from Moron Mountain, and always loves it when her own father mistreats Nerdlucks, just because he is bigger than them, and the reason for this is because she too thinks they are worthless little beings who can't think right and they make great servants. In addition to that, she wants them and the Star Beanie team dead after she suddenly developed this deep and utter obsession with killing off innocent people when she heard that Andross did this same thing to Fox McCloud's parents James and Vixy, because Andross had desires to date Vixy and was jealous because she in a relationship with James. Family Mr. Swackhammer (father) Mrs. Swackhammer (mother) Joshua (brother) Friends Night Terror, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Padraic Alan Ratigan, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Oroku Saki/Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Diesel Morby, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Alexis, Jessica, Alan/Green Ice, Sasha/Dark Heart, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Condor, Delio, Gary Oak, Paul, Anonimo, Giovanni, Butch, Cassidy, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Evermean the wicked witch of the east, Mombi the wicked witch of the north, Blinkie the wicked witch of the south, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar Enemies Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunshine Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherryania Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leeyana Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Taiama Panther, Sabrina the monkey, Andrea Bianka Denlisen, Dashylle Brenda Knightley, Leona Emily Chameleon, Pigmelia Cheyanne Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Basil Sherringford Holmesington, Olivia Victoria Flaversham, Fidget Batterson, Fievel Mousekewitz, Sheldon Cooper, Rajesh Koothrappali, Penny, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Joe Komodo, Moe Komodo, Pumbaa the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Shala the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Contrary, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Miss Beanie/Angel Beanie, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Casey Jones, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Adam the wolverine turtle, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Shellbrina, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), the fairy godmother, the pool competition receptionist, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Taven, Jax Briggs, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Adam Legend, Sauria, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Beanie Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Bromigo Powerpuff, Beanie the miniature pony, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Techno Genius, Caitlyn Bird, Adam Bird, Beanie Bird, Kii the plasma bird, Rod the thunder bird, Jennifer Fields, Gloria, Irene, Mildred, Adam/Yellow Fire, Sabrina/Fuchsia Heart, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alexa, Todd Snap, Ritchie, James, Jessie, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tiger, Ozma, Glinda the good witch of the north, Addaperle the good witch of the south, James Goodwin the wizard of Oz, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Prince Ulrich, and Prince Xander Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Alien races Category:Antagonists